United By Instinct
by ScottWright
Summary: Two vastly different souls come together to fight in a dream match: One is on the search for his friend, the other looking to silence any witnesses that dare utters "His" name.
"Zenkai Kiaidan!" (Super Guts Bullet!)

*Shhhhhhhh-Swoosh-Shink!*

"...You again, Boy? I thought you learned your lesson last time...You are no match for my strength, Go home before you get yourself killed by the hands of death herself."

"I'm not leaving until i get a round off of you, Lady! I finally found you, so you must know where "He" is, don't you? After i beat you in this fight, You owe me answers!"

"Batsu Ichimonji...You and "Him" are two different personalities, yet somehow powerful in a strange, drastically different way. I am afraid that i can not tell you his whereabouts, as it will interfere with his destiny. Forget you ever knew of him...He is dead."

"I let Kyosuke walk away from Taiyo after The Dark Student Council was disbanded, I will not let the same happen to that damn lawyer...I have no idea what any of this "Destiny" crap is, and i don't want to know! You're lying to me, you bastard! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

"Hmph. I'm offended..."Spirit" is the correct term. Very well, if you manage to defeat me, You shall learn of Mr. Wright's location. Fair warning...I won't hold back this time. It will be fun tormenting your soul once it's taken away from your body! Prepare to embrace a true warriors death!"

"I don't care if i die! What matters is that i am fighting for my friends! You are the last hurdle i have to jump over, It's time we see who's number one around here!"

"Bold words. I am happy to finally show you that Ninjutsu is inferior to the traditional Karate that was taught to Wright. You have been warned..."

*A bright blue ball of energy was shot behind Hisako as she walked through a different, yet somehow familiar setting. Sensing the Ki, she used her Nagiata to cut Batsu's projectile in half and let it miss her completely! After briefly communicating- The altercation began to escalate drastically. The spirit dawned the same hundreds of years old pink kimono, while Batsu Ichimonji from Taiyo High School had a drastic change to his appearance. Instead of the blue sports jacket that barley fit him, He was wearing a strange armor that appeared to be made of iron with his jeans having holes from extensive and intense training. She could tell that the young man had prepared for this fight and knew that she was not going to be able to pull anymore punches! Around them was a small unnamed town, with two or three of the locals watching the fight unfold. Batsu moved towards her at a faster rate then Hisako had anticipated, but not surprising to her. His right fist had aimed towards her face recklessly, with the side of her Nagiata slapping it out of the way and her palm jammed into his stomach! This sent Batsu away from her a small distance with the force pushing him backwards- However, his hand touched the ground as he turns the fall into a back hand spring*

"You need a solid defense before you can provide a devastating offense, Ichimonji! How can you protect somebody when you fly in towards me so aimlessly?!"

*A cocky smile came from Batsu's face due to Hisako's harsh criticism towards his approach. Closing in the distance once again with his relentless speed, He once again throws another punch but deliberately misses! Hisako attempts to read the move by performing a "Vengence Counter" by holding her weapon sideways, but within seconds she realized that her opponent had baited her out! Hisako could not move her body to retaliate the attack that was coming, Batsu then seizes his opportunity to launch a counter attack of his own.*

"I may not have the best grades in school, but fighting is what makes me who i am! Rival...! Launcher!"

*His right fist hit under neath Hisako's chin, with the spirit suddenly propelling thirty feet directly upward! Batsu follows by jumping a seemingly impossible distance for a human immediately after the hit, and began to swing all both of his fists and feet at Hisako, her stuck inside the air combo. After eight blows across her body, Batsu then swings his arms back while he is air born to summon more of his Ki*

"With burning vigor and passion! Justice! Nekketsu Zenkai-Kiaidan!" (Hot-Blooded Super Guts Bullet)

*The now red and massive fireball hits Hisako head on, The change of force sending her to the ground and made her slam into the dirt, creating a imprint of her body against floor. Hisako immediately rolls towards where Batsu had landed, and opens her mouth to expose her multiple rows of teeth with a gravity shift that caused Batsu to be pushed in towards her. Not knowing what to do, Batsu folds his arms in a "X" pattern to attempt to block whatever attack she was trying to hit him with...However, this move actually turned out to be a grab that he had fallen for! Before he knew it, the scary female that stood before him had disappeared while Batsu found himself floating slightly upward from the ground, a voice now starting to echo around the area.*

"You have a school nurse that rubs certain parts of your joints to ease muscle strain...? Here, allow me to give you my own personal massage! Have you first taste of hell, Boy!"

*Batsu's arms and legs that were delivering expertly placed attacks was now being bent out of place all together, Every single bone in his body was being manipulated and pulled apart at the same time! To the bystanders that were watching this extraordinary fight began to make comparisons to Batsu being a "Human Pretzel", with seconds later Batsu falling down to the ground and Hisako a safe distance away- His body then back to normal. She began her slow, menacing walk towards the male once again, the end of her nagiata quietly scrapping the ground and leaving a thin trail against it. Now was her chance to really hit at home where it hurts.*

"Your training has got you nowhere! You assume that you know everything about your opponent just from judging who they are...This will be the death of you...What's wrong? Are you crying over there...? I'm sure your mother will miss you very much. This is what happens when children try to interfere with a adults work."

"H-Argh...! How do you k-know about my mom...?"

*Hisako now stood in front of Batsu, who was still stunned from the "Possession" given to him. She slams her Nagiata into the ground with amazing strength to where half of it went through the ground and stood much like a pole. The spirit then bends down and picks up Batsu by his throat with her left hand and held him high, Centipedes began to come out of her arm and crawl onto Batsu's body. A strange, sadistic smile grew off of Hisako's face with the intentions of murder present. The young man appeared to be grasping for air as the spirit of vengeance's fingernails run deep.*

"I know all. My pets will devour your organs and give them to me for feeding...! I will devour you whole...It has been a VERY long time since i have eaten somebody with such a pure amount of Ki...It will be delicious. Your defeat is literally within my grasp!"

"Y-You monster! U-ugh...? How the hell does Wright have a god damn crush on you?! You are repulsive..! He has a terrible taste in women!"

*Batsu's head slowly tilts downward to lock eye with Hisako's, who was staring at him as the centipedes began to start scraping the first layer of his skin. However, something caused Hisako to feel uneasy- Batsu began to give the same smile he gave right before he had hit her with the "Rival Launcher"?! This causes Hisako's smile to fade away almost immediately. * "H-hey, Hisako? Guess what...?" "...? This is the first time you have called me by my name...?"

"Wrong answer, You Bastard!" *Batsu then spits a loogie in Hisako's face! It landed directly into one of her glowing eyes and causes Hisako to drop Batsu! She began to try and rub her eye while screaming at the top of her lungs repetitively as Batsu prepares another attack. Rushing over towards Hisako once again, He grabs Hisako's arm and send her flying upward, Only this time he held onto her as she flew upward, and began to cause both Hisako and Batsu to spin around faster and faster with each rotation!*

"This is the final move of this battle! If i can't win this fight- You won't either! "Imawano-ryuu Mozu Otoshi"!" (Imawano-style Shrike Drop)

*Seconds later, Both Batsu and Hisako's head slam directly into the ground and send each other opposite directions, Both on the ground and not moving at all. Suddenly, both of their heads look upward at each other, both trying to catch their breath. Batsu began to slowly stand back up and walk towards Hisako while The spirit teleported into the ground only to reappear standing up and began to slowly walk towards Batsu. Once within a close enough range, Batsu throws a solid punch into Hisako's face, Hisako following up the attack with a slap to the face. Changing hands, Batsu throws another punch and successfully hits the mark, While Hisako does the same. For the next few minutes, it was nothing but a slug fest of individual and slowly paced attacks that hit firmly until finally both Batsu and Hisako's fists hit each other, both trembling immensely. Looking into each others eyes once again, they engage in another conversation while their fists clashed against each other.*

"You have a burning spirit that refuses to give up...! I-Impressive, Batsu...If Wright had not taken the spot of "Universe-Traveler", you would be a worthy contender for the title after some worth while training...!"

"S-Shut up! I don't wanna hear anymore of your bullcrap! Y-you are a disgusting individual! Y-y-you need help, Freak!"

"You've just now figured this out? Ha...Ha ha...Are all students from Taiyo High School this powerful...? *Cough! Cough!* D-determined to the end, i see...?"

"I said...shut up! I made a promise that i would fight to protect my school...Right now, i am defending it's honor! I know that i will not be there forever...But for the rest of my life, I will always remember my friends i made at Taiyo and the other schools! I-I've dealt with people getting brainwashed, A evil school that wanted to take over the whole nation of Japan! You are nothing special to me, Spirit! I'll keep fighting until it's my last breath...! A-Agh..."

"Then s-...shall we have the last draw? Get ready, Batsu...This fight's conclusion is upon us. Only one of us will come out of this conscious...T-therefor making one of us the victor!"

*Holding the pose that Batsu and Hisako maintained while they talked to each other, they both closed their eyes and maintained silence for a minute. Then, Both fighters began to count to three before they made the final move...*

"Ichi...Ni...San!"

*SMA-SMACK!*

*Releasing the hold where both knuckles had slammed into each other at the same time, They both used their other fists to land their final attack- they both ended up landing their punches into each others faces head on, then Hisako and Batsu fell at the same time and were both rendered unconscious. A few more people were watching the fight then before because of how heated the whole thing was, and a round of applause came from all that was watching as they witnessed a "Double K.O" occur before their eyes! The sun was at it's highest as both of their shadows were on the floor with them. A winner was not crowned today, but a team was now soon to be formed because of the actions taken place today, in this strange, new place...Once they wake up, of course.*


End file.
